Dark Kingdom
by emmyy13
Summary: When a girl named Harvey and her best friend and sort of kind of crush go to disney land, they didn't expect what was going to happen. Disney villains, Disney friends, and everything in between, they have to find a way out of the Kingdom without getting caught by Maleficent. And who knows what will happen to their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Get in the car already! We are going to be late!" I locked the door behind me and run to the car "You have no patience, you know that?" I sigh, buckle my seat belt, and look over at Dean. He was my best friend (and former and somewhat still crush might I add) but sometimes, on occasion, I wanted to strangle him. He rolls his eyes "Well you take about a year to get ready." I huff and relax in my seat "We have been to Disney a million times. Its not going anywhere, D." He gives me a quick glance and a smirk "maybe it moved, you don't know that." I chuckle a little bit. This is going to be a long car ride.

Two hours later, after a car ride full of excitement, energy drinks and full blast music, we pull into the parking lot of magic kingdom, home of the magic. We get our things together and ride our way through the tram, to the oh-so-famous monorail, and make our way into the park.

"Finally." I let out a breath of relief, taking in my surroundings. We have been here a million times over and the feeling never changes. The smell of cookies baking fill up Main Street U.S.A, families buzzing around looking at the maps, deciding where to go next, balloons bouncing around held by cast members, and my favorite, the sight of the cinderella castle. "Home sweet home." Dean says smiling down at me. He wraps his arm around me and drags me forward, making our way through the crowd. I laugh, holding onto him so i don't lose my balance. He is a tall kid, but I'm short. Very very short. Okay, I'm 5'1 but still. there is a whole world above me ill never know about. We make our way over to Fantasy Land, weaving in and out of people. As we finally cross through the tunnel under the castle. "What do we do first?" Dean asked, looking around. I look around and spot a tall slim figure in a long cape that was black and dark purple. "Is… Is that.. Maleficent?" Dean looks over to where I'm looking and gives a puzzled look. No one around has seemed to notice a evil woman in a long cape "Weird, she doesn't do meet and greets here. Or in general. And no one seems to care. Huh." I shrug "Let's go see her." We make our way through the crowd, following her. She turns a corner and we follow right behind her. No one was back here. Not even a way to go "back stage" as cast members call it. This was odd. "Queen?" Dean says, smirking at her. Doesn't he see this was odd? Maleficent turns around swiftly, darting her eyes at us. I gasp and move back a little bit. She was so…intimidating. And realistic. "Who are you?" she asks in a stern and sudden voice. I take a deep breath "Well.. I'm Harley and this is Dean and we were just wondering if we could get a picture?" She stands in silence, examining us head to toe, she tilts her head to the side "picture? what is a 'Picture'? I look over at Dean, who was already looking at me, confused. "Look I don't have time for you FOOLS bothering me about some… picture when I-" she cuts off mid sentence. her eyes light up "ah yes." she walks up closer to us, so close I could feel it "you are coming with me" i look over at dean and back at her "whats going on?" and before I knew it she lays a finger on both our foreheads. Everything went dark.

I let out a slight groan, sitting up slowly. "What happened?" i mumbled softly as I look around the room. It was familiar in some way. It was dark, with brown brick walls, with a musky smell to it. Low lit lights lined the wall. "Are you okay?" I look over. Dean scooted his way over to me. "Yeah. My head hurts. where are we?" I ask, confused. "I think we are somewhere in Pirates of the Caribbean." I give him a confused look "So that wasn't a dream that we got knocked out by a evil queen from a disney movie?" He shook his head. I sighed "Well lets get out of here." Dean stood up and offered his hand out to me. I took it, slowly standing up. We make our way around, moving within the walls. We eventually end up at the main entrance of Pirates. "Why is it so dark? And where is everyone?" I ask quietly, looking around. Dean looks at his phone "It's 2 A.M" No one was in the park. It closed two hours ago. "We are stuck in the park at night" I say, looking up at him. He nods his head. This couldn't be good.


	2. UPDATE

Hi guys! I wanted to apologize for not posting any chapters recently. in the past month I have been going through a lot of personal stuff as well as Hurricane Irma. There has been a lot going on recently and I just haven't had the time to sit and write up anything. If it helps any, I have written most of chapter 2 but will be finishing it soon and editing it. Again, I am SO sorry for the delay and I hope you all understand. I will get this chapter done as soon as I can.


End file.
